Promise
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Mereka berjanji di tempat itu, dengan kekosongan yang menjadi saksi. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Sebuah janji sederhana yang sulit untuk ditepati. / Special for ELFL-Event: DEAR / Prompt: Afterlife [Edited: 9 September 2013]


Di sebuah ruang tanpa batas yang tak terikat waktu, dua orang pemuda duduk bersebelahan dengan kekosongan menyelimuti mereka.

Dua orang pemuda, dengan penampilan berbeda satu sama lain. Kuning dan merah. Panjang dan pendek. _Hazel_ dan _azure_. Sasori dan Deidara.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Promise  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Warnings: _plotless_, _sho-ai_, mungkin idenya pasaran(dan mungkin ada yang pernah membuat fanfic seperti ini), mungkin OOC, ficlet, mungkin semi-_canon_, mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat/lambat, setting tempat entah di mana, mungkin ada kesalahan EYD, mungkin klise, dan mungkin-mungkin yang lainnya. Dan mohon beritahu bila **_**genre**_**-nya tidak sesuai, juga beritahu apa **_**genre**_** yang seusai untuk fic ini karena jujur, saya masih ragu sama _genre_-nya.**

**Special for ELFL-Event: DEAR  
Prompt: Afterlife**

**Please Enjoy**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasori dan Deidara.

Itulah nama kedua pemuda tersebut sewaktu dulu, ketika mereka masih bernafas, masih bertarung, masih menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki. Dulu, ketika jantung mereka masih bekerja, memberikan kehidupan, menandakan nyawa yang masih ada dalam tubuh mereka.

Kini mereka ada di sini, di suatu ruang kosong, tanpa udara, tanpa batas. Suatu ruang yang disiapkan Tuhan untuk menampung semuanya selagi menunggu waktu berhenti berjalan. Sebuah ruang, yang entah di mana batasnya—seolah memang tak ada.

"Sayang sekali ya, kita harus ada di sini sekarang," ujar pemuda bernama Deidara, membuka pembicaraan antara ia dan pemuda di sebelahnya—Sasori.

"Iya," balas Sasori pelan. Di tempat ini, tubuhnya tidak seperti boneka penuh senjata—seperti ketika ia masih hidup. Ia nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tak ada senjata di tubuhnya maupun _heart container_ yang menyimpan jantungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada di dunia ... aku masih ingin hidup." Deidara berkata dengan suara kecil—berbisik.

Sasori terdiam. Namun akhirnya membalas perkataan Deidara. "... aku juga."

"Tapi..." Deidara tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasori pun bertanya, "Apa?"

"Untuk apa aku hidup kalau _Danna_ sudah tidak bersamaku? Kenapa aku harus sendirian di sana, aku aku bisa di sini ... bersama _Danna_?"

Jawaban Deidara membuat Sasori tertegun. Sepasang _hazel_-nya melirik Deidara, heran.

"Kau 'kan bisa mencari yang lain? Untuk apa repot-repot menyusul ke sini?" tanya Sasori. Deidara hanya tersenyum dengan kedua _azure_-nya yang tampak menerawang.

"Karena bagiku, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan _Danna_," balas Deidara, pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tobi?"

Deidara terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu di sini ... dari sini."

Jawaban Sasori membuat Deidara tersenyum lagi. Sepasang _azure_-nya menatap Sasori. Senang bisa yahu kalau ternyata _ex-partner-in-crime_-nya di dunia masih memperhatikannya walau mereka sudah berpisah, sudah berbeda tempat, di dunia yang berbeda.

"Kau dan Tobi sangatlah berbeda, _Danna_. Tobi itu menyebalkan! Ya ... mungkin kau menganggapku menyebalkan tapi ... ah, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau bagiku tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan _Danna_?" jelas Deidara yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Deidara."

Keheningan pun muncul di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya terdiam seakan menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam hening—tanpa kata-kata.

"_Danna_..."

"Apa?"

"Apa sewaktu kita masih hidup, aku sudah mengatakan kalau..."

"Kalau apa? Cepatlah Deidara, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku benci menunggu."

"... apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi Deidara. Begitu pula dengan Sasori. Ia nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Deidara barusan.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya."

Deidara tertunduk, lalu berbisik, "... begitu, ya..."

Kedua _hazel_ Sasori melirik Deidara yang ada di sampingnya. Lengannya bergerak mendekati Deidara lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Deidara tersentak, terkejut dengan gerakan Sasori yang tiba-tiba—tanpa pemberitahuan.

"_Da-Danna_?"

"Panggil namaku."

Deidara terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya menuruti perintah Sasori. "Sa-Sasori..."

"Apa di dunia aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintaimu ... Dei?" bisik Sasori, tepat di telinga Deidara. Membuat _azure_ Deidara melebar, terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Andaikan jantungnya masih berfungsi, mungkin ia akan berdebar hebat sekarang ini.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya, _Danna_."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka kembali. Sasori yang tak kunjung melepaskan dekapannya, memaksa Deidara—secara tidak langsung—untuk balas memeluknya.

"_Danna_..." Deidara berbisik, lirih. Sasori hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata. Isyarat sederhana untuk Deidara bahwa Sasori mendengarkannya. "Apa kau percaya tentang reinkarnasi?"

"... aku tahu, tapi tidak percaya," balas Sasori singkat.

"Apa _Danna_ ... percaya bahwa setelah meninggal, kita akan terlahir kembali ... mengalami reinkarnasi?"

"Walaupun aku percaya, aku tidak yakin kita akan mengalami hal yang disebut reinkarnasi itu. Kita sudah terlalu banyak membunuh selama kita hidup. Dan aku tidak yakin Tuhan akan memberi kita kesempatan kedua."

Deidara memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang _azure_ di balik kelopak matanya. "Tapi ... aku percaya kita akan terlahir kembali. Aku percaya Tuhan akan mengizinkan kita mengalami reinkarnasi. Dan aku percaya ... kita dapat bertemu kembali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori, sambil membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang _hazel_ yang nampak sendu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya yakin saja tentang hal itu. Mungkin bagimu ini konyol, tapi ... apa salah kalau aku ingin kita bertemu lagi? Ingin kehidupan yang bahagia ... bersamamu? Tanpa perang, tanpa pertarungan. Hidup damai bersama orang yang kucinta..." Deidara menjawabnya, kemudian membuka matanya. Namun menutupnya kembali—dengan erat—seolah berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sepasang lengan yang mendekap Deidara terasa semakin erat. Sasori mengencangkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin Deidara pergi. Dalam hati, Sasori berharap apa yang Deidara yakini, yang Deidara inginkan, menjadi kenyataan. Namun bagi Sasori, itu hanyalah fantasi, imajinasi, fiksi, ilusi. Hanya khayalan yang tak mungkin terwujud. Walaupun begitu ... tak ada salahnya untuk berharap, 'kan?

"Kau tidak salah, dan itu tidak konyol, Deidara..."

"Hei, _Danna_..."

"Hmm?"

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. Duduk tegap, lalu menatap kedua manik _hazel_ Sasori lekat-lekat. Membuat Sasori melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Deidara.

"Maukah _Danna_ ... berjanji padaku?" tanya Deidara dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Lalu Sasori menjawab, "Apa?"

"Berjanjilah. Bila kita berpisah, kau akan selalu mengingatku. Jika kita bertemu, kau akan selalu bersamaku. Apabila kita terlahir kembali, menjadi apapun, berjanjilah untuk tetap mencintaiku," lirih Deidara dengan mata berkaca-kaca—menahan tangis. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasori. Ia tidak ingin jauh dari _Danna_-nya. Dan demi Tuhan, Deidara hanya ingin bersama dengan Sasori agar ia bisa memberikan segalanya untuk Sasori—cintanya.

"Dan berjanjilah, Dei..." bisik Sasori. Pandangan sendunya tertuju pada Deidara. Merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan _partner-in-crime_-nya, walau ia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Karena setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan.

"Berjanjilah. Kau akan selalu mencintaiku. Dengan begitu, aku akan selalu mengingatmu, selalu bersamamu, dan ... tetap mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun."

Segaris air mata mengalir dari _azure_ Deidara. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Ia pun memeluk Sasori, lalu terisak. Tangan Sasori membelainya lembut. Penuh cinta, penuh kasih sayang. Kedua lengan Sasori mendekapnya erat, seolah memberinya perlindungan.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, _Danna_. Dan tetap ... mencintaimu."

Deidara menangis dalam pelukan Sasori. Ia menangis sampai puas. Melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya dalam tangis. Melepaskan rasa cintanya yang tak lepas seluruhnya ketika ia dan Sasori masih hidup. Sasori membiarkan Deidara menangis dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan Deidara menumpahkan segala bebannya, tanpa tersisa.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Deidara berhenti menangis, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Senyum tipis nampak di bibirnya. Membuat Sasori ikut tersenyum seperti dirinya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi," ujar Deidara sambil bangkit, berdiri.

"Di dunia yang lebih baik..." balas Sasori yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mereka berdua berdir berhadapan. Dengan senyum di wajah mereka dan sorot mata penuh rindu pada mereka.

"Jalan yang lebih menyenangkan..."

"Dan akhir yang lebih indah."

Mereka saling bertatapan. _Hazel_ bertemu _azure_. Sasori menatap Deidara, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Dan mereka pun berbalik, melangkah menjauh. Sebuah perpisahan yang entah kapan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dengan berbekal kepercayaan mereka akan berjumpa suatu saat nanti, mereka berpisah. Entah sampai kapan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_[Edited: 9 September 2013]_

Saya _edit_ karena saya nemu _typo_ dan saya benci _typo_ makanya saya _edit_. /_dor  
_Rencananya akan saya buat _sequel_-nya. Masih rencana sih. Baru niat tapi belum dikerjain. /slapped

Berkenan untuk _review_?


End file.
